halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ahalosniper
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Good Luck Good luck here, need any help, message me. I couldn't find the link to the talk page, so I'm gonna say this here, I'm gonna change my character's background stuff around. And is it allright if I start a story about him to establish background? I was also wondering if i could make a couple more characters? please answer back at my talk page. --Spartan-G117 18:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sigma Octanus Okay then man, I might see if one or two of my friends can join and make characters. And as a suggestion, I read Halo:ODST:First Drop and loved it. I would like to see more of Private Dansen, maybe as a character in the RP. Also you might want to describe the hostiles a bit more, But theres somthing else here, not alien, something we definitely made. And it's Hostile Isn't much to work on, just a friendly suggestion. talk page --Spartan-G117 21:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *Grins Maniacly* Okay, I can wait to find out what they are (*Thinks*Hehe This is gonna be REALLY good). But it would still be nice to see more stories about Dansen and 2nd squad. speaking of which, what was the machinima called? i should be able to dig it up. --Spartan-G117 22:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ideas I was thinking up some ideas for my character and thought that he might need some help hacking certain firewalls and such, so i thought it might be a good idea to give him a "dumb" AI. I also thought that due to the fact that Derek might obtain some pretty important data as he goes through the computers, He would have a built in cryo-survival system built in to his armor, which would basically entail him having a small scale cryostasis unit in his armor that would activate if he had sustained life threatening injuries and preserve him until proper medical attention could be recieved. this would also send out a distress signal to alert his location to the others. To offset the obvious advantages of this, I would consider him totally incapacitated until he could be given medical attention. I would be perfectly fine if you consider the system god-modding, but i also would be OK with you allowing everybody who so desires to use this system if you allow it in the first place. --Spartan-G117 23:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Allright A clone apart is hilarious "well why do you sound like youve been inhaling plastic fumes? in the armory?" but as you said, we will be splitting up, and Kodiak is the only one with a shield, so people are invariably gonna get pegged. but yeah i can understand not having an AI. I was Actually thinking of sending Derek out in a blaze of glory to save the others from certain death or something, so in the situation were we have to blow up some sort of reactor I call rights! *insert smilie* basically you can take that cutscene in halo wars and replace Jerome-092 with Kodiak and Forge with Derek. And I already read Bravo Six, so you know. You should write more about that. I think ill make my guy carry around a biofoam canister or three, to have one unofficial medic moving around. but yeah have a designated medic around. and to make things clear if we separate any NPCs in the group are technically under whoever they are with's control right? --Spartan-G117 01:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) FYI and customization There isn't a talk page on the RP yet. And we are allowed to customize our characters' armor right. "Cause I was thinking about giving my guy a predator-style wristblade or something. --Spartan-G117 16:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Allright. and teaser transmission Okay. And I have played Commando(Why Did you leave Sev behind Guys?! WHYYYYY!!!!!!). But hey, I'm gonna do whatever i can get away with, and I was pretty much thinking of Reinforcing Derek's Armor Like Dutch did and give him a red tint visor( for that last one, an ODST in Helljumpers Actually has a red visor, so maybe it has a Thermal filter instead of the standard VISR). and am I going to be using anything other than a spoofer(electronic lockpick) on the mission? If so, tell me, okay? Teaser Transmission *insert smilie* INCOMING TRANSMISSION BEGIN TRANSMISSION UNIDENTIFIED PERSON 1: This is ODST Lance Corporal Derek Marin! *SUSTAINED GUNFIRE* *GRENADE EXPLOSION* UNIDENTIFIED PERSON 1 IDENTIFIED AS LANCE CORPORAL MARIN: We Have encountered *CLASSIFIED UNDER ONI DIRECTIVE OMEGA DELTA THREE* while investigating a transmission from survivors of the glassing of Sigma Octanus IV. *ROCKET EXPLOSION* *GUNFIRE CONTINUES* LANCE CORPORAL MARIN: We NEED SUPPORT! WE NEE-*STATIC END TRANSMISSION Meh The Guy's Visor was red by default but your idea is great. maybe you should put an armor customization section in the sign up section of the RP. And then you could nurture our dreams(or crush them, its your call) by sending a "Yes thats good" or a "No thats not practical" to us on our talk pages. Latah --Spartan-G117 04:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Personality ideas START THE RP ALREADY!! The suspense is killing me man Instead of bugging you about armor mods today, I decided to give some backstoryness. I was thinking that Derek signed on to the mission to see if he could find his girlfriend, because Sigma Octanus IV is where they grew up, and he was separated from her when he went off to join the Marines a couple weeks before the planet was glassed. I was thinking he would find her SO messed up that he pulled the trigger to put her out of her misery, then he would break down until somebody found him and slapped him out of it. whadaya think --Spartan-G117 19:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! I was thinking her name would be Jessica. Unfortunately, none of my friends are interested. And I was also thinking the same Idea of fewer people. How big is the platoon, anyways? Forty-eight guys? And Just so you know, Im heading back to school this Wednesday. I'll try and get a couple posts during the week but most of my output will be over the weekends. And If this Friend is that Wayne guy, see if he'll be our CQB expert. And Just in case you are on the other side of the international date line, sunday is tomorrow where i am. just so you know. --Spartan-G117 00:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL Heh, you're lucky man. the computers at my school dont let us do anything fun. So Wayne is gonna Role Play after all? What's his Username? And thanks for sticking me in the hotzone, I'm going to enjoy it *Racks every shotgun in sight*. And I'm guessing Kodiak and Dekeyser are going to shut down whatever sick ONI facility that brought us to this rock in the first place? Preparing to drop into hell --Spartan-G117 00:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Armory I just read the armory bit and would like to requisition the following. 1. 2 canisters of biofoam 2. 5 C12 charges 3. Reinforced Armor structure 4. A custom made 21st century desert eagle with laser dot sight and HE munitions 5. A Spoofer electronic lockpick I put all previously agreed items here to make it official. Waiting to drop. --Spartan-G117 01:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Package recieved Thanks man. I'm guessing that the XLI is what the desert eagle is referred to in the halo time period? And are proton chatges just more destructive versions of C12? Lance Corporal Derek Marin is currently standing by to begin mission. --Spartan-G117 03:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ten-Four Affirmative, I am prepped and ready for combat and awaiting deployment orders. Man, the Covenant really messed the planet up. I mean, I'm looking at recon images. Why did this have to happen? I just hope Jessica's okay.... Lance Corporal Derek "Charge" Marin I can't wait for the RP to start! Hurry up and join Wayne! --Spartan-G117 17:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Mwahhahahaha! Kay, will do. By the way, does he know of your moniker as ahalosniper/that damn sniper? And also, why don't I just make another Trooper and he can join if he finally checks his E-Mail. And by the way, you can reach me at toanorik3@yahoo.com (I was ten when I made the profile, I liked bionicles) --Spartan-G117 19:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know(hey maybe our headlines can be like a conversation all it's own) Point Taken. Heh, I'm thinking that because you said Wayne enjoys energy swords but your not gonna let him have one he will suggest an energy wristblade. LOL --Spartan-G117 01:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm back Srry i haven't said anything in a while, my birthday is coming up and i gotta get a lot of stuff together. I can't wait to get this party started!(both the bday and RP) latah Spartan-G117 00:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Dont we all know it Thanks bro. well don't you have his cell phone number or something? And besides alot of people will be just coming back to the site.(I saw Jared's page and he was takin a break") Meh, all will happen Spartan-G117 00:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Marglagga!! (I'm gonna die) Gruntese Jared-091, the admin. Just invite a few people on the site or somethin'. see if they're interested. I declare my squad as Assault team Killroy(ya know, KILLROY WAS HERE) Spartan-G117 00:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah................ Yeah, I get that, but I think that some other dudes might be interested, we just have to find them. And what's D&D??? Spartan-G117 01:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) YESSS!!!!!!!!!! WOOOHOOO!!!!!!! THE RP IS STARTED!!!! and are you saying that we will be fighting xenomorphs??? I'm gonna wait to engage hostiles until you do anyway. Patrolling Delta sector,Spartan-G117 18:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *automatically appended next post* way!! you put Dansen in! This will be fun. And thanks for the Killroy Squad bit. This will be fun. And my character was going to hate Dekeyser, so the feeling's mutual. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe,Spartan-G117 18:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *automatically appended third post yeah, I would definitely be up to writing a story like that. is the aliens vs spartan thing aliens vs spartan-110?Spartan-G117 22:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *SMACK* srry, wasn't sure what you meant, I'll fix it. Spartan-G117 22:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Kay I'll keep looking for people, but DAMN Ogre is lazy(if you read this Ogre, no offence). cheers and by the way, does this RP happen BEFORE or after your Spartan-ll B stories, 'cause I noticed you mentioned Sepia in the first post? Spartan-G117 00:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Insert Spartan smilie here* Thanks for the feedback,I wish they would put a hits tab on pages. The Headhunter perm would be the darkest possible shade of black. the shoulders and chest would be CQB and the helmet would be an EVA, A picture of Mark running next to the rock walls on valhalla would be nice.please stick it right after Mark exits his pod and runs off And are you telling me we are fighting Machines in Mjolnir armour, or is that just the one? DIE GIANT ROBOT THINGY!!!! And I was wondering if you wanted to make the last part of A Simple Objective a co-written story? I was thinking that Derek would have been stationed on Epsial when it was attacked. I can understand if you would rather not. Spartan-G117 22:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure Ahalosniper I like your idea, to be honest I kinda quit going to this wiki or caring about my old work. But I do want to try and do this Rp idea you are proposing. It sound interesting and I would gladly help in anyway.Eaite'Oodat 16:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure the more the merrier. Bring as many friends and characters as you want.Eaite'Oodat 00:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yo I was wondering if you could post the third picture right at the end of paragraph 1 for me(i'm still a n00b, after all). And I would be happy to use the headhunters in the next Rp/collaborative or your third story. Latah Spartan-G117 20:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, If you wanna post pictures on the RP, Give Derek Dutch's skin with green trim. Spartan-G117 20:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Crud I just made the next chapter but I forgot to sign in,but i signed in and signed my name, so don't delete that section!! Name I think you should pick the name because you are the one who brought the idea back form the dead.Eaite'Oodat 04:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree I agree with Eaite, you should pick the name. Altough I personnally do like AvS, it's your call buddy. Spartan-G117 23:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Halo AVS: A worthy foe. that sounds like an interesting name. Eaite'Oodat 21:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Once again I agree with Eaite, AVS: A worthy foe sounds good. For purposes, maybe my headhunters could be dropped in early on some secret op for ONI, maybe capturing predator tech and alien specimens for study. Then Marin pops in with the others. Meh, your ressurection, your call. Spartan-G117 22:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) AvH I hope that the story will go great. I'll try and help as much as i can.Eaite'Oodat 03:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yay Let the worthyness come!!!!! I'll do my best to help out Spartan-G117 23:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I CALL THE PREDATOR!!!! oh, yeah I just wanted to say i call the predator. I was thinking that their could be three or four junior predators and one senior predator in the group that could be dished out to RPers or The Writers on a first come- first serve basis. I was wondering if i could control the senior, but if you want him i'll be happy for a junior. UNSC designation: Viper Predator name: Aaglas'Va Weapons: Dual Wristblades, 18 inches; Combistick; Plasma Caster; Speargun Persona: Viper is a lean and deadly hunter. He is stealthy yet swift, the last sight many marines see is his facemask. Big on honor, Those he judjes as worthy are commonly engaged in a fight to the death with the difference of actually being given the chance to fight back. The only known person to escape with his life was Spartan-lll headhunter Sam-G019 Yeah i was thinking that they could have a showdown. tell me what ya think Spartan-G117 00:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: One last question Sounds... intriguing. Sure, you can use Jane-095 but I will not consider that as canon in my Elysium Timeline project though. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Um... Hey, I was just wondering if your are supposed to be saying that Marin was dating Dekeyser's daughter, cause unless you say otherwise, I'm gonna treat it that way. Jeez, you know how to work a good RP Spartan-G117 00:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL Yeah, do more stuff like that, I like it. And yeah, Derek wrote it off, I'm writing my next bit as i write So im gonna get back to work. Spartan-G117 00:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry To be honest AVS was meant to be Spartan-110's first story then I was going to write other work about him. Since I never finished AVS I never wrote the other stories for him.Eaite'Oodat 15:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) References Well here are some references Jeff or Spartan 110 does not care what people call him, but usually Allison calls him Jeffery. 110's weapons would be the AR, M7S Caseless Submachine Gun and M90-1173 Shotgun. 110 on and off the battlefield is a quite person and he does not talk to many people. He prefers to let his actions do the talking. 110 is a very kind person and will take a hit for his teammates, and never likes to leave anyone behind. Realization Grrrr Fine, *changes it on the page*. And also I recently played AVP(the new one), and was wondering if i could use the pred's view of the world(xenomorphs are serpents, etc). And also because we both worked to develop the characters, they could be listed as both our property.(the heaven's gate was already there, so the others get that) cheers,Spartan-G117 23:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) No I just play it at a friends house. The games okay, personally I am torn between the Pred and the Alien. Heh, those poor suckers never knew what hit em. The marine gives more of a survival horror vibe. Spartan-G117 23:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Clarification to, as above, clarify, Aaglas'Va is the rouge Predator in question? Hehe, 'cause I've always wanted to write a Pred vs Pred showdown. So know it's A&RPVSVP(alien & rouge predator vs spartan vs predator). I had simply changed up Aaglas's character a bit, like shortening the name, but It would, as stated, be cool to have predators duking it out. Man i like commas,Spartan-G117 01:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Lucky you, How do you make textboxes? Anyways, when are you posting the next A Simple Objective thingy? or at least starting it? I've also been writing up ideas for something similar to Celeb Deathmatch, except the fighters are in teams(except for against Monsters or something, IE Sam-019 and Kodiak vs Nogard. heh, the spartans would be slaughtered:)). I really want to see the next chapter of CDM and Survival of the fittest(hear that guys! START WRITING ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). meh.... Spartan-G117 00:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) 110's Armor He is supposed to wear the standard mark V armor and it get heavily damaged during the mission.Eaite'Oodat 05:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC)